Storage library systems are often used by enterprises and the like to efficiently store and retrieve data from storage media. In the case of some storage libraries, the media are data cartridges (e.g., tape cartridges) that are typically stored and indexed within a set of magazines. When particular data is requested, a specialized robotic mechanism finds the appropriate cartridge, removes the cartridge from its magazine, and carries the cartridge to a drive that is designed to receive the cartridge and read its contents. Some storage libraries have multiple drives that can operate concurrently to perform input/output (IO) operations on multiple cartridges.
In some storage libraries, cartridge magazines and/or drives are arranged in structural modules, and some storage libraries allow the modules to be added, removed, and/or rearranged. Proper functioning of the library may involve discovering which modules are present and in which locations. For example, the electromechanical systems of the storage library may interface physical devices in physical locations, while the logic and data processing systems of the storage library may interface with logical components at logical locations. Accordingly, it may be desirable for the storage library to be aware of which logical functions are available at which physical locations.